Kayden Dell'Anno
Kayden Dell'Anno is a character roleplayed by hobbittrash. Background Senior Attorney formerly partnered with DPG Law Firm, and Vinny Pistone's estranged, manic ex-wife. Currently married to Jordan Steele and Irwin Dundee Despite being called a snitch for being unknowingly listed as a witness on the PDM/Chang Gang court case by the DOJ. Kayden hates the police and is extremely loyal to the people who matter to her. She has spent a considerable amount of time and effort in trying to restore her name from the DOJ’s mistake. She gets understandably upset when people continue to bring up those past accusations about her or snub her based on that misinformation. Kayden is best friends with [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Nora_Dupres Nora Dupres] and [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Kiki_Chanel Kiki Chanel] She has mentioned that she suffers from an undiagnosed personality disorder and can often become a loose canon when angered or pushed too far. The Kidnapping Kayden faked her kidnapping in order to get Jordan Steele alone. She sent multiple threats of her own life over payphones to Jordan Steele and her best friend Nora Dupres. She contacted Jordan Steele to meet alone at a undisclosed location. Nora found out along with King and they both got the police involved even though "The Kidnapper" told Jordan what would happen if they did. After hours of searching and an excessive amount of threats later Kayden finally decided to send one last phone call to Jordan and Nora telling them that "The Kidnapper" would finally kill Kayden at the top of Mount Chillad. Kayden stood at the top of the mountain where she would finally stab herself and be left to be found by Jordan Steele and Nora Dupres. Nora and King arrived in a helicopter on Mount Chillad, soon after Jordan arrived. Kayden got transported to the hospital via helicopter where she would lay on a hospital bed saying only a few words about her attacker. Currently the only person to know about what Kayden really did is Kiki Chanel. She confessed to her about it after sharing with Kiki she wanted to kill Jordan. Trivia * Kayden was once resurrected from the grave by [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Uchiha_Jones Uchiha Jones.] * Kayden had an adopted son called Dick who died in a freak accident. In which a freak 'accidentally on purpose' shot him. * All of Kayden’s children are actually older than her. * Kayden believes [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Bovice_Wilkinson Bovice] is her son who was lost on a cruise ship by her husband, [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Jordan_Steele Jordan] when he was a child. * Kayden once broke into Bolingbroke Penitentiary to be with her husband [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Jordan_Steele Jordan] when he was sent to prison for beating her, an off duty officer and [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Allen_Widemann Allen Widemann]. * Despite sometimes coming of as abrasive, Kayden can be compassionate and quite level headed in tough situations. * Kayden often defences herself and those she loves with her loudmouth and come backs. Although if she is pushed too far can become violent. Quotes * "Big Time" * "Get your ass!" * "That betch!" ''(Usually referring to 'Brenda) * "CLAPS!" (A name she calls [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Chips_Ahoy '''Chips]) * ''"Hey Honnney" ''(When talking to her husbands) Gallery Kayden-0.png Kayden-1.png Kayden Bondi.png Category:Female